Jealousy, Jumper, and Jewelry
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Beck and Jade go baby clothes shopping


**For Chelsea. You should be happy because its my first Bade pregnancy fanfic too :)**

* * *

*7 Months Pregnant*

I walk into the set of "Apple of my eye". It's Beck's new romantic movie. I walk passed the director and many of the staff working for the the same time I waddle past the craft service. Beck said I could have anything I want since he works on the movie and everyone knows me. I look at the craft service table and I grab a doughnut. Aaron is really hungry. Aaron is my little baby boy I'm going to meet in two months. It's been an easy pregnancy. I just love feeling him kick in my belly. I walk into Beck's trailer and some girl is in there with him.

"Who is she?!" I ask with rage.

"Um this is the star of the movie. She's the girl I fall in love with. Jade meet Dia," Beck tells me. Dia comes over to me and tries to shake me hand.

"Hi!" Dia says. She is basically Barbie. She has curly blonde hair, blue crystal eyes, a perfect nose, and pearly white teeth. Her perkiness annoys me. She's still standing there with her hand outstretched waiting for me to do something. Since I'm mad I take her hand and lead her out the trailer slamming the door on her.

"Bye," I mumble to myself smirking.

"Why did you do that?!" Beck asked me.

"Why did you have her in your trailer?!" I ask back.

"We were practicing lines. Now why did you do that to Dia?" Beck asked me more calmly now.

"We'll I was mad, she had her hand out, what else am I supposed to do?" I explain to Beck.

"Are you sure all this stress is safe for the baby?" Beck asked while rubbing my belly. I finish my doughnut before I can talk back.

"I don't know. What do I look like? A doctor?" I ask Beck.

"I was thinking this afternoon we could go shopping for Aaron," Beck suggested.

"What? Why today?" I ask Beck.

"Honey," Beck exasperates.

"Don't call me honey!" I yell at him.

"Jade," Beck pauses for a moment, "Your seven months pregnant."

"Yeah and?" I tell Beck to continue on.

"Aaron is going to be here before you know it. We need to go do some shopping before he comes or else he won't have any clothes or furniture for his room," Beck explains to me.

"So? We have two more months Beck," I try explaining to Beck.

"So? You could deliver prematurely," Beck tried to explain again.

"Good point. So were are we shopping?" I ask Beck.

"Probably Babies Are Us, Gymboree, The Children's Palace, New Marines, and more places," Beck tells me.

"Okay let's go," I say.

* * *

"No. No. No. Not that one," I say to Beck.

"What could be wrong with this outfit?" Beck asked me. He's holding up a baby blue onesie that says 'I love Daddy!' On the front.

"It's to cliche for Aaron to wear. Plus it's not a dark enough color," I explain to Beck.

"Does everything have to be dark?" Beck asked me.

"Yes, yes it does," I say to Beck. There was no good clothes here but there was tons of furniture that caught my eye. There was a dark wooded cradle that had amazing embroidering on it.

"Beck?" I say.

"Yes?" He replies.

"I like that cradle," I say to Beck. Beck looks up and his eyes seem to get bigger.

"That cradle cost about one thousand dollars. Do you see another crib you like?" Beck asked.

"But I want that crib. Besides, like you said, it's for Aaron," I say rubbing my stomach smiling. Beck leaves my side for a moment and I can hear him in the corner saying:

"Hi, my wife and I like that cradle. Can you pack it up for us?"

* * *

After two hours of shopping I finally liked some clothes. I got that dream cradle I always wanted when I laid my eyes on it. It was a pretty successful shopping trip. I hate shopping for myself, but I love shopping for baby clothes for Aaron. We got something to eat after we stopped at The Children's Palace. We decided to stop at Shake and Steak. I got the steak salad with a chocolate milkshake and Beck got a hamburger with a chocolate milkshake.

"So do you like everything we got?" Beck asked.

"Yep! Today turned out to be a really good day," I say to Beck. Beck had a huge grin on his face.

"Should I be scarred about that grin?" I ask Beck.

"I'm glad to hear you had a good day. It's going to get even better," Beck says. He pulled out a black box in his pocket and gave it to me. The black box ribbon red ribbon around it and it looked like it came from a jewelry store. I untie the ribbon and open the box. Inside the box it was a necklace with a gold chain. The design hanging off the necklace with a gold silver ring. Similar to the one Beck gave me on our anniversary when we were in high school. Inside the ring it engraved:

_Aaron James Oliver_

_December 26th 2013_

December twenty sixth is supposed to be the estimated due date for Aaron to arrive. Right after Christmas. Seeing this necklace gave years in my eyes.

"Want me to put it on?" Beck asked.

"Yes," I reply. He puts it on and it fits perfectly.

"Thanks Beck," I say kissing him.

"Your welcome," Beck says.

For the rest if the time at Shake and Steak I was eating my salad and staring at my necklace. I can't wait for Aaron to get here.

* * *

**I was trying to make as much restaurant and store parodies I could. Sorry I failed, hope you enjoyed the oneshot!**


End file.
